Mirage
by SetsukaSachiko25
Summary: Porque más allá de ser un simple espejo, era la puerta a un mundo paralelo sumergido en la desgracia. Sus vidas y las de aquellos que se habían quedado atrapados, dependían de encontrar la salida, pero no sería sencillo. Porque las criaturas allí encerradas, no querían ser solo un reflejo, no querían formar parte de ese mundo caótico. [SE ACEPTAN OC]


¡Mina! ¡Ohayo, Konichiwa o Konbawa! ¿Qué tal están chicos y chicas? Espero que bien. Bueno, como ven, traigo un nuevo proyecto. Digamos que esto surgió mientras estaba por ahí, en horas libres en la prepa y la idea me llego de repente. Así que dije, "Hagámoslo". Lo sé, muchos proyectos, pocos avances –risa nerviosa-. En fin, como dije, no se van a librar tan fácil de mí, porque tengo muchas ideas en mente. Sin más por el momento, les daré el disclaimer, unas aclaraciones y el prólogo de la historia.

"Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis OC. Y la trama de la historia. Tampoco me pertenece el tema musical "Lapis Lazuli no Gensoukyoku", es propiedad de su respectivo autor o autora."

Aclaraciones:

*Los personajes tendrán entre 13, 14 y 15 años

*La historia nada tendrá que ver con la temática de Inazuma Eleven Go.

*Algunos personajes ya se conocerán y otros no.

*Los personajes serán conocidos por su nombre japonés

Nombre del fic: **Mirage**

Género: **Suspenso/Misterio/Angustia/Fantasía**

Summary: **"Porque más allá de ser un simple espejo, era la puerta a un mundo paralelo sumergido en la desgracia. Sus vidas y las de aquellos que se habían quedado atrapados, dependían de encontrar la salida, pero no sería sencillo. Porque las criaturas allí encerradas, no querían ser solo un reflejo, no querían formar parte de ese mundo caótico."**

Autora: **SetsukaSachiko25**

Prologo:** Fragmentos del pasado**

**Asayake ni se wo mukete **

**Watashi wa nagai tabi ni deru **

**Nigiwau machi wo nukete **

**Shizuka ni me wo tojite miru **

**I miss you negai wo **

**Hoshii mono ga aru **

**Omou dake ja te ni hairanai nara **

**Kono ashi de tobikoeyou dokomademo dakara **

**Miteite ne watashi ga makenu you **

**Ima ugokidashita sekai de **

**Kousa shite mata deai nagara itsuka tadoritsuku yo **

**Saa tabiji no saki de matsu mirai ni sachiare**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**-Inicio Flashback-**

_-Esos muchachos, se han convertido en una amenaza para nuestro mundo.-Exclamo uno de los presentes mientras un murmullo brotaba dentro del lugar-¡Debemos acabarlos!_

_-Pero Akihiko-sama…Nuestra naturaleza no es esa.-Protesto una joven con un semblante bastante preocupado.-Nosotros…Ayudamos a quienes lo necesitan…_

_-Has dicho, a quienes nos necesitan pero…-Replico otro de los presentes mientras el líder guardaba silencio mirando a todos con seriedad.- ¿Te has puesto a pensar, a que precio? No podemos salir de aquí, por la eternidad, Chihiro. Esos muchachos, no necesitan de nuestra ayuda, ve el caos que han hecho. Tienen que ser acabados._

_-Silencio…-Exclamo el líder levantándose de su asiento y todos guardaron silencio.-Chihiro tiene razón, esta no es nuestra naturaleza. Estamos aquí para ayudar a quien nos necesita pero…Shoda tiene razón. Esos chicos han causado solo estragos en nuestro mundo. _

_-Akihiko-sama…-Musito Chihiro mientras Shoda formaba una sonrisa de victoria en el rostro._

_-Mi decisión está tomada…No nos involucraremos en esto.-Dijo Akihiko y la sonrisa de Shoda desapareció.-Dejaremos que los otros clanes se ocupen. Esta discusión, se termina aquí._

_-Pero, Akihiko-sama…-Replico Shoda serio, solo para recibir una fría mirada por parte del mayor.-Lo que diga._

_-Así que ustedes no se involucrarán, ¿Eh?-Exclamo burlonamente Iruka a lo que todos le miraron serios.-No se preocupen, nosotros nos encargamos. _

_Todos se miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sin dar crédito a lo que oían. En solo cuestión de segundos, supieron que estaban en un grave aprieto. Sin un rumbo fijo, emprendieron la huida, buscando una salida. Sus respiraciones agitadas resonaban en el profundo silencio de aquella oscuridad. Sus pasos acelerados en conjunto con la música irregular corazón, formaban una melodía que poco a poco, les infundía temor. Y es que detenerse, no era una opción en aquel momento. Solo tenían esta oportunidad, de cruzar todos juntos. Para su mala fortuna, los habían oído y ahora presentían que estaban cada vez más cerca de ellos. De atraparles y de no volver a ver la luz de su mundo, una vez más. Sus ojos, se abrieron aún más cuando vieron lo que tanto habían buscado. Frente a ellos, brillaba su puerta, su salida de aquel horrible tormento. Se acababa la pesadilla finalmente y solo con cruzar. No lo dudaron ni un solo segundo y rápidamente, el grupo comenzó a actuar. Pero como en todo, siempre debe haber un fallo que hará que todo se derrumbe. Un quejido lo sacó de pensamientos y lo hizo girarse. Su amiga acababa de tropezar y los pasos ya estaban a solo pocos metros de ellos._

_-¡Koume!-Grito el muchacho corriendo para poder ayudarle, sin embargo, ella negó haciéndolo detenerse un poco._

_-¡Mitsue, debes irte! ¡Tienes que irte o te quedaras atrapado aquí!-Contesto Koume firme, aunque en sus ojos, se reflejaba el miedo perfectamente.- ¡Vete!_

_-¡No me iré sin ti, Koume!-Exclamo Mitsue pero la joven negó. Estaba dispuesto a regresar por ella, pero alguien lo jaló, apartándolo de esa oportunidad.-Espera, ¿Qué haces, Ryuuji?_

_-Debemos irnos, ya es tarde, Mitsue.-Finalizo Ryuuji llevándoselo a toda prisa mientras, Mitsue tenía la vista puesta en Koume._

_-¡Koume!-Grito Mitsue y justo en aquel momento, cruzaron la salida. Solo alcanzo a ver, como la chica le sonrió y aquellos hombres le sujetaban._

**-Fin Flashback-**

-Mitsue-sensei…Mitsue-sensei.-Exclamo una voz femenina mientras el hombre abría poco a poco los ojos. Veía todo borroso y la cabeza le dolía bastante, como si hubiera sufrido un golpe.-Que bueno que despertó, nos ha dado un gran susto.

-¿Yamana?-Dijo el profesor y se dio cuenta que en efecto, era una de sus estudiantes. Pero no solo estaba ella allí, estaba todo el club de fútbol. Esto se estaba volviendo confuso.- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Eso mismo, tendríamos que preguntarle a usted.-Respondió Kariya recibiendo una mirada de reproche por parte de Kirino.- ¿Qué? No soy adivino.

-Kariya, ten un poco más de respeto. Es nuestro profesor.-Dijo Kirino a lo que el muchacho sonrió burlonamente sacando de quicio al pelirrosa.

-Mitsue-sensei, ¿No recuerda lo que le paso?-Pregunto Midori cruzada de brazos, mientras Tenma y Aoi intercambiaban miradas.

-No, realmente, no recuerdo lo que paso.-Dijo el profesor observando sus manos. Dio un pesado suspiro al notar que le temblaban y estaban frías.

-Shindou-san…-Dijo Eimi junto a Daiki y Hikaru, quienes solo suspiraron para mirar al chico de cabello marrón.

-Estaba platicando con Endo-kantoku, Kido-san y Otonashi-sensei cuando se quedó, absorto.-Explico Shindou con seriedad a lo que Haruna asintió.-Comenzó a murmurar un nombre y de repente, se desmayó.

-No es la primera vez que le sucede, ¿cierto? Mitsue-san.-Pregunto Haruna un tanto preocupada, mientras el hombre se acomodaba sus gafas.

\- Ciertamente ya me ha pasado otras veces, pero…Como esta, nunca.-Respondió Mitsue poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad.

-Puede contarnos, porque le sucede todo esto.-Exclamo Kido a lo que Mitsue le miró algo inseguro, asintiendo después de un rato.

-Pero si les contare, deberán creer mi palabra.-Finalizo Mitsue y todos los presentes se miraron para asentir solamente.

Mitsue comenzó a relatar desde el principio, lo que había ocurrido. Claramente al principio, algunos pensaron que era un invento, otros que era una locura, otros que en parte podían ser cierto y unos pocos, que realmente podía haber absoluta razón. Al terminar de contar, Endo y Kido intercambiaron miradas, aparentemente serias.

-Aun no olvido…Como los ojos de Koume reflejaban el miedo…Pero no un miedo cualquiera.-Dijo Mitsue quitándose las gafas.-Ni yo puedo describirlo…

-¿Y cree que después de 15 años…Pueda seguir ahí?-Pregunto Hikaru con curiosidad al mayor.

-Probablemente si…o probablemente no.-Dijo Mitsue observando el suelo mientras apretaba los puños.

-Y Koume-san… ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Qué era para usted?-Pregunto Aoi a lo que Ichino le miró.

-Koume tenía 12 años, Ryuuji tenía 16, Isato tenía 10 años, Hatsu tenía 14 años, Dai tenía 17 años y yo tenía 15 años.-Respondió Mitsue serio mientras miraba a Aoi.-Koume era mi sobrina, ya que era hija de mi hermana mayor.

-¿Y habría alguna manera de traerla de vuelta?-Pregunto Tsurugi a lo que la mayoría le miro.

-Lo hay ciertamente…Pero es algo arriesgado y si van todos, puede que no todos regresen.-Respondió Mitsue a lo que todos se miraron.-Lo sé, porque 2 años después, Isato, Hatsu y yo lo intentamos pero…Isato no pudo regresar. Así volvimos a intentar, hasta que solo quede yo. Y además, no cualquiera puede entrar ahí.

-¿Puede mostrarnos donde está el espejo por el cual ingresaron la última vez?-Dijo Aoyama cruzado de brazos.

-Puedo hacerlo, Aoyama, pero no crean que es el único lugar de entrada.-Respondió Mitsue con seriedad a los presentes.-Todo lo que contenga cristal, servirá como un portal pero a veces, estos se encuentran desactivados por motivos que ni yo conozco.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

-Así que…Este es el espejo…-Dijo Aoi mientras Tenma le quitaba la sabana que lo cubría y Tsurugi asentía levemente.-Esta muy desgastado.

-Según el profesor Mitsue, este espejo fue hecho hace unos 3500 años junto a otros 3 más.-Dijo Akane mientras Shindou examinaba el espejo.-Y sus materiales, son una rareza. Aunque con el tiempo, parece que se fue oxidando.

-La leyenda dice, que perteneció a una distinguida dinastía de Japón, pero no se sabe con certeza a cuál.-Contesto Mitsue serio observando el espejo.-Y que en nuestro mundo, existen dos solamente, ya que los otros dos, están en el mundo que se ubica dentro de este espejo. Aunque claro, como ya mencione, todo objeto que contenga cristal, puede servir como un portal, pero solo si estos están activados. Intentar cruzar cuando no están activos, puede acabar muy mal para quien lo intente.

-¿Y realmente creen que ese relato sea verdad?-Exclamo Kariya con las manos tras su cabeza volviendo a ganar una mirada de reproche por parte de Kirino.-Vaya cuento…

-Tenma, ¿Crees que sea cierto?-Dijo Shinsuke mirando al castaño, quien le devolvió la mirada-Que si todos entramos…No todos volveremos.

-Estoy seguro, que todos podríamos regresar pero…Deberemos tener cuidado.-Contesto Tenma con una sonrisa al chico.-Shinsuke.

-Qué raro...El cristal tiene una grieta.-Musito Daiki al ver de cerca el espejo, cuando vio pasar una sombra dentro.- ¡Ah!

-¿Qué sucede, Daiki?-Exclamo Kirino a lo que el ojinegro trago en seco mientras sacudía su cabeza.

-Algo se movió dentro del espejo…Una sombra.-Respondió Daiki a lo que Kariya estallo en carcajadas.-No es gracioso, Kariya-san.

-Siguen ahí…Lo sabía.-Musito Mitsue y Hishima le miró inexpresivamente. El ojiverde se acercó al espejo y le dio unos pequeños golpecitos.

-Sorano, Seto, Yamana…-Dijo Mitsue y las tres nombradas le miraron. El hombre les hizo una seña y se acercaron. Saco de una especie de caja, tres pequeñas gemas en forma de gota.-Tomen una, por favor.

-¿Qué haremos con ellas?-Pregunto Akane curiosa, tomando una gema color lavanda. Aoi tomo la gema azul y Midori la gema verde.

-¿Ven esos 3 espacios al centro del espejo?-Exclamo Mitsue y las tres asintieron al identificar el lugar.-Deben ponerlas ahí. Pero antes…Vuelvo a preguntarles chicos… ¿De verdad quieren hacerlo? ¿Quieren entrar en ese horrible lugar a pesar de los peligros?

-Claro, Mitsue-sensei.-Dijo Nishiki con una sonrisa, a lo que el mayor suspiro pesadamente.-Todo saldrá bien y podremos traer a Isato, Ryuuji, Hatsu, Dai y Koume de vuelta.

-De acuerdo, Nishiki.-Respondió Mitsue al chico para mirar a todos.-Hay algo más que deben saber. Dentro del espejo, existen 4 peligros más. Deberán tener cuidado, porque esos peligros son muy engañosos. Sorano, Seto y Yamana, ustedes especialmente deberán tener cuidado. Son la llave para salir cuando hayan encontrado a los chicos. Si alguna de ustedes, desaparece…Se quedaran atrapados por siempre.

-No se preocupe, Mitsue-sensei. Protegeremos a las chicas hasta que encontremos a sus amigos.-Dijo Tenma sonriente sacando una leve sonrisa al mayor.-Bien, entonces, coloquen las gemas.

Aoi, Midori y Akane se acercaron al espejo y colocaron el parte superior las gemas. Una vez puestas en su lugar, adquirieron una tonalidad oscura para darle paso a un ruido que hizo que todos se cubrieran los oídos. Todos observaron sorprendidos como el cristal del espejo se fragmentaba dejando libre una especie de umbral. Mitsue miró a Tenma y esa fue la señal para que cruzaran. Uno a uno, fueron entrando hasta finalmente, solo quedo Mitsue en la habitación.

-Tengan cuidado, Matsukaze.-Dijo Mitsue y el umbral poco a poco fue cubriéndose nuevamente por el cristal.-Eimi, lo que necesiten, lo tienen en la bitácora que lleva Yamana.

-¡Entendido, Mitsue-sensei!-Respondió Eimi y la chica de ojos lavanda observo el pequeño cuaderno con curiosidad.

-¡Una última cosa, chicos!-Grito Mitsue puesto que el ruido comenzaba a hacerse presente nuevamente, impidiendo que alguno escuchara del todo lo que el mayor les decía.-¡Tengan cuidado con los peligros! ¡En especial con los 4 clanes!

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron todos pero fue tarde, puesto que la salida quedo obstruida por el cristal nuevamente.

-Bueno… ¿Por dónde empezamos?-Pregunto Aoyama observando el lugar al igual que todos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Bien, aquí está el prólogo terminado. Planeaba subirlo desde hace 2 semanas pero tuve un bloqueo imaginativo y tuve que desertar. En fin, como ya es mi costumbre, les dejare una pequeña ficha por si alguien quiere participar. Eso sí, especifico que solo aceptare una determinada cantidad de OC. Porque después, confundo datos y es complicado. No solo habrá una ficha, esta vez, pondré dos. Las recibiré únicamente por **MP**, no por reviews.

**-Ficha como humanos- [Este puesto solo podrán ocuparlo 4 personas.]**

*Nombre Japonés

*Edad [13-14-15 años] [En caso de ser una de las personas atrapadas en el espejo, la edad podrá ser 24-25-26-27 años]

*Género [Masculino o Femenino]

*Apariencia [Detallada]

*Personalidad [Detallada y bien definida. Traten de especificar lo mejor que puedan para que al momento de estar en la historia, no haya problemas]

*Portal [Como bien se mencionó, el espejo no es la única entrada. A continuación, les dejare otros 3 tipos de portales.] [Vitrina del salón de usos múltiples-Espejo del salón de ballet-La casa de los espejos]

*Historia [Esto es lo que definirá quien se quedara con el puesto. De acuerdo a lo que hayan elegido como portal y a la edad que tenga su OC. Deberán describir como ingresaron a Mirage. Si su OC tiene entre 13-14-15 años, deberán describir como descubrieron ese portal y porque decidieron entrar ahí. Si su OC. Tiene entre 24-25-26-27 años, deberán describir que portal utilizaron y cómo fue que quedaron atrapados. Traten de ser muy claros y que todo tenga coherencia]

*Miedos o fobias [Preferiblemente, también sean claros en este punto. Son cosas distintas.]

*Fortalezas [Bien, en este punto, sean honestos. Pueden ser buenos en ciertas cosas pero no perfectos. Máximo podrán tener 2 fortalezas, que no sean fuera de lo normal.]

*Debilidades [Lo mismo que en el punto de los miedos y fobias]

*Pareja [Este punto no lo considerare muy necesario, puesto que la historia se centra más en un ambiente de suspenso y misterio. Pero lo dejare a su consideración. No pueden elegir a los siguientes chicos: **Tenma Matsukaze**, **Shindou Takuto**, **Nishiki Ryoma**, **Endo Mamoru**, **Fudo Akio**]

*Curiosidades [Alguna cosa extra que quieran agregar]

-**Ficha como reflejos- [En esta ficha, también pondré un número limitado. Solo aceptare a 4 reflejos Okami, 4 reflejos Akare, 4 reflejos Yoru y 4 reflejos Koori.]**

*Nombre Japonés [Con significado acorde al tipo de reflejo]

*Edad [130-136-140 años]

*Género [Masculino o Femenino]

*Apariencia [En este punto, aparte de ser detallados deben saber que aunque tengan entre 130-136-140 años, aparentan ser adolescentes]

*Personalidad [Bien definida y de acorde al tipo de reflejo que elijan ser]

*Tipo de reflejo [A continuación, les dejare los tipos de reflejo que manejare en la historia…]

-Okami: Reflejos de la naturaleza. Ubicados en lo profundo del bosque de Mirage. Generalmente, pueden reflejar la naturaleza interior de la persona que tengan frente a ella sin tocarles. Les encanta ayudar a quienes consideran que los necesitan. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser amigables, tienen una peculiaridad. No pueden abandonar el bosque donde se encuentren, ya que podrían desaparecer. Tampoco, pueden ser tocados por un humano. De hacerlo, la persona que lo haya tocado tomara lugar en el clan por el resto de la eternidad. Se distinguen por la marca en forma de hoja, en el hombro derecho si es chica y en el hombro derecho si es chico.

-Akare: Reflejos del agua. Ubicados en la laguna de las penumbras, al sur de Mirage. Generalmente, reflejan los miedos o fobias interiores de la persona que tengan frente a ella al mirarles los ojos. Son un poco tímidos, de carácter fuerte, serios y reservados, pero pueden ayudar a quienes soliciten sus servicios. No pueden poner un pie fuera de la laguna, ya que de hacerlo, se evaporaran. Ningún humano debe ni puede tocarlos, ya que si se deja llevar, estos pueden arrastrarlo al interior de la laguna, donde permanecerá para siempre. Se distingue por una marca en forma de gota, en la muñeca derecha si es chica y en la muñeca izquierda si es chico.

-Yoru: Reflejos de la oscuridad. Ubicados en la gruta del engaño, al norte de Mirage. Generalmente, reflejan las debilidades de la persona que los llegue a topar. Son burlescos la mayoría de las veces, les encantan los conflictos, no sienten lastima de nada y hacen perder su confianza a quienes crucen por ese lugar. No pueden exponerse a la luz del sol, ya que esta les destruye en un instante. Ningún humano puede tocarlos, ya que estos reflejos, tienen la capacidad de convertirlos en roca y hacerlos parte de la gruta. Se distinguen por la marca en forma de luna en su mejilla derecha si es chica y en la mejilla izquierda si es chico.

-Koori. Reflejos de la luz. Ubicados en el palacio de cristal, a solo escasos metros después de Mirage. Generalmente, reflejan las fortalezas de la persona que los toque. Son amables, bondadosos, alegres y dulces. Ellos a comparación de los demás clanes, no hacen ningún daño a los humanos. Curiosamente, su nombre "Koori", quiere decir "Hielo" el cual es transparente al igual que ellos. Se distinguen por la marca en forma de sol en lado derecho del cuello si es chica y en el lado izquierdo si es chico.

*Pareja [Al igual, no lo considero un punto importante, pero los dejo a su consideración]

*Curiosidades [Alguna cosa extra que quieran poner]

Por el momento me despido de ustedes. Pronto traeré la actualización, así que por favor, envíenme las fichas lo más pronto posible. De una vez aviso, que si me piden que reserve algún lugar, traten de mandarme por lo menos una parte de la ficha, ya que con eso me estarán asegurando su participación. ¡Matta ne, Yatze!

Próximo capitulo: **Abismos Interiores**


End file.
